Di algo
by Ougi-san
Summary: Zero visita a Yuuki, y ella bebe de su sangre, como en cada oportunidad. Pero esa noche algo cambia. Yuuki se da cuenta que lastima a Zero, y se dispone a cambiar las cosas. (Escrito para el concurso de fanfics del grupo de Facebook Instituto Vampire Knight)


**Di algo**

 _Zero visita a Yuuki, y ella bebe de su sangre, como en cada oportunidad. Pero esa noche algo cambia. Yuuki se da cuenta que lastima a Zero, y se dispone a cambiar las cosas._

* * *

Shizuka, Ichiru, Sara, un gran número de vampiros Nivel-E, ella misma, y… Kaname.

Cada vez que bebe de su sangre puede sentir las mismas presencias rondando la conciencia de Zero, y no entiende como puede mantenerse cuerdo.

No puede evitar sentir nostalgia al sentirlo a él, quien se halla en su congelado ataúd, aguardando el final, aguardando un cierre al interminable ciclo de dolor.

La culpa también le invade. Sabe perfectamente lo que Zero siente por ella. Puede degustarlo en ese instante, al beber su sangre, de momentos con desesperación.

— Ya deja de espiar— escuchó cerca de su oído derecho. La voz de Zero, reprochándole, logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Siempre es igual. Cada vez que él viene, y termina alimentándose de su sangre, acaba reprochándose. La inseguridad le invade, la culpa, el insistente pensamiento de cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si hubiese tomado otras decisiones.

El silencio es su compañero. Zero sigue siendo hombre de pocas palabras. ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora? No logra más que obligarla nuevamente a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Sin despegarse del cuello del hombre, ahora bebiendo lentamente, degustando, se deja llevar hacia donde su propia mente quiera llevarla. Piensa que es peligroso, nunca sabe donde puede terminar, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que la culpa.

Zero siempre fue tan considerado con ella. Le había llevado bastante tiempo reconocerlo, pero lo había hecho. Al principio, el creer que solo la quería lejos le lastimaba demasiado.

Y le duele pensar que al beber de él solo está usándolo. Que la deje hacer lo que quiera con él, que cada vez que necesita alimentarse Zero está dispuesto a dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo para ir hacia ella.

Pero es más doloroso aun cuando se reconoce un error. Ese momento en que todo el cuerpo duele, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un rayo. Ese sentimiento de falta de aire, de ganas de llorar.

— ¿Yuuki?— le pregunta Zero, preocupado. Seguramente pudo sentir su cambio de actitud.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zero? — le responde ella, separándose finalmente de su cuello, y sonriéndole, intentando disimular su revuelo interior.

Piensa que es muy cruel. No lo había pensado con anterioridad. Reconocer un error es muy difícil, sobre todo cuando otras personas salen dañadas.

— Actúas muy raro, de repente. No es que no seas extraña todo el tiempo…— pronunció Zero, intentando suavizar un poco el ambiente, con un tono burlón.

Realmente extraña esos tiempos en que podían actuar libremente, y pelear como niños, sin que nada mas importara.

—Tú no eres quien para hablar— le reprocha rápidamente, colocando el más aniñado puchero en su cara mientras frunce su ceño y cruza sus brazos, dándole la espalda.

Se siente extraña, comportándose como una pequeña niña ante el hombre que tantas veces le demostró, no solo con sus acciones, que de ninguna manera la ve como a una chiquilla, sino todo lo contrario.

Y la culpa brota nuevamente.

—Debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer— dice él de repente, sobresaltándola. Generalmente, cuando su conciencia no es asaltada por la abrumante culpa, disfruta de la compañía de Zero.

— ¿Tan pronto?— pregunta, sorprendida. Siempre está tan ocupado. Piensa que le vendrían muy bien unas vacaciones. En la playa sería genial, pero hay un pequeño problema… el sol. Los vampiros no se llevan bien con el sol.

¿Acaso Zero tiene vacaciones? La Asociación de Cazadores es un verdadero misterio para ella. Es muy raro que le hable del tema, logrando picar su curiosidad, pero a él no parece agradarle hablar sobre eso.

—Sí. Hay unos asuntos urgentes que deben ser tratados — le responde, acomodando su saco.

—Pero la última vez prometiste que te quedarías a tomar el té— le dice Yuuki, ayudándole a estirar la prenda. Al tocar su espalda, siente un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, pero se contiene. No quiere molestarlo.

—Lo siento. Tendrá que ser en la próxima oportunidad— le responde, mirándola fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos claros, de expresión triste.

Más temprano tuvo una revelación. Un pensamiento que logró sin permiso colarse en su mente, dejándola sin aire, señalándola y marcándola como culpable.

— ¿Crees que soy cruel, Zero?— le pregunta, al parecer, de improviso. Pero su mente no deja de increparla.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso perdiste otro tornillo?— le responde, sonriendo. —Gran parte del tiempo no comprendo de que hablas— continúa diciendo, a la vez que le acaricia la cabeza, como a un cachorrito.

—Pues tienes lo que te mereces— le dice, nuevamente con cara de puchero. —Eres muy malo conmigo— susurra, pero se arrepiente inmediatamente. Sabe que Zero no lo dice en serio, o, al menos, eso quiere creer.

—No te vayas, por favor— le dice, al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Siente que necesita ser perdonada, aunque el otro no sepa por qué. Ella misma se siente confundida.

Lo ve voltearse hacia ella, con cara de desconcierto. Sin darle tiempo a objetar, se acerca rápidamente hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Debo irme Yuuki— susurra Zero, sin moverse. Está acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de la chica, pero logra darse cuenta que algo le ocurre.

—Lo siento— dice ella, alejándose un poco. Se molesta con Zero, pero sabe que no logrará convencerlo de nada jugando con su culpa. Se conocen demasiado bien.

Lo deja ir, nuevamente. Se siente igual en cada oportunidad en que ve su espalda alejarse. Kaname ya no forma parte de su vida, al menos no activamente, pero sigue allí en sus pensamientos.

En varias oportunidades Zero le dijo que la elección era solo suya, que era dueña de su vida y de su tiempo, y que podía elegir sin sentirse culpable. Hermosas y tranquilizantes palabras, pero que solo lograron calmarla momentáneamente.

Pues definitivamente sabe que quiere correr tras de él, abrazarlo, besarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero también sabe que la culpa llegará luego.

Su corazón late fuertemente. La desesperación invade su ser, y no puede pensar en nada más. No sabe hasta cuándo Zero resistirá la tortura a la que voluntariamente se somete vez tras vez.

Y hasta ahora lo reconoce. Siente que lo obliga a ir una y otra vez a la misma casa que compartió con Kaname. El lugar donde engendró a su adorada pequeña. Pero también es el lugar donde sufrió la lejanía del ser que atesora en su corazón, y de quien sabe no podría vivir alejada, no luego de saber lo que se siente no tenerlo cerca.

Sus pies se mueven solos. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a hacerlo, pero ahora corre rápidamente hacia la salida, su corazón desaforado, rogando que aun Zero no haya salido de las tierras que rodean a la mansión.

Puede verlo ahora, caminando rítmicamente, como si no llevara prisa. Se pregunta si puede oír sus pasos, corriendo hacia él. Si lo hace… ¿Por qué no se voltea? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que está desesperada por alcanzarlo? Grita su nombre, pero el otro sigue, como si nada ocurriera.

Llega hasta él, tomándolo del brazo con violencia. Respira con dificultad, pues ahora está segura que la escuchó, pero no se molestó en voltear. Tira de él, empujándolo contra un árbol, aprovechando su fuerza de sangre pura. Está muy enojada.

—¿Qué haces?— le pregunta Zero, con el ceño fruncido. Puede ver en los ojos de la chica revuelo, miedo. —¿Qué pasa?— dice, intentando hacerla hablar, pero sabe cómo se comporta Yuuki cada vez que intenta hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Siempre es igual. Ve en sus ojos el anhelo, el amor, la pasión, pero nada sale de sus labios. Muchas veces lo arruina, desestimando la situación, diciendo que no es nada, que lo olvide. Pero Zero no olvida, y en cada oportunidad actúa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, lamentándose interiormente por no poder tomar lo que más desea, teniéndola delante suyo.

Y es que jamás se perdonaría si por actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias terminara alejando a la dueña de su corazón, aunque se sienta rechazado, y su corazón duela en cada oportunidad un poco más. Y trata de convencerse que estará bien con solo estar cerca de ella, que en parte es cierto, pero no puede negar que quiere más.

—Zero, yo…— comienza a decir, pero se detiene al escuchar pasos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— escucharon que alguien les gritaba, mientras que veían que esa misma persona se acercaba cautelosamente hacia ellos, apuntándoles con un arma.

—Está bien Shiro-san, nada ocurre— contestó rápidamente Yuuki, colocándose instintivamente entre el guardia y Zero, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. No es que piense que Zero necesite ser protegido, pero es una reacción que no puede evitar. Siempre fue así y siempre lo será.

—Discúlpeme, Yuuki-sama, no la reconocí— dijo el guardia, mirando de mala manera a Zero. Al parecer, aun muchos de los vampiros que trabajan para ella le guardan rencor al cazador. Por más que ella se esfuerce e intente que los demás cambien su opinión sobre él, la actitud de Zero generalmente no ayuda.

De momento, nada puede hacer, sino hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas no pasen a mayores. Es un alivio que Zero no haya sacado su arma. Eso demuestra que no considera que estén en peligro.

—No se preocupe Shiro-san. Puede retirarse— le dice al vigilante, indicándole con sus manos el camino.

—¡Espera, Zero!— le grita, al notar que el otro se dirige nuevamente hacia la salida. —Déjame al menos acompañarte— sigue hablándole, al no recibir respuesta.

Se afirma del brazo derecho del hombre, apegándose a su cuerpo, no porque sienta frio, sino porque se siente confortable. Zero siempre causa eso en ella. Es tranquilizante, y se siente… cálido.

—¿Cuándo volverás? — le pregunta, intentando sacar conversación. —Ai te extraña mucho— pone a su hija como excusa. ¿Por qué no decirle que ella también se siente igual, que hay momentos que el anhelo es insoportable, y que no ve la hora de verlo entrar por la amplia puerta?

—Estoy muy ocupado Yuuki, vendré en cuanto pueda— le contesta, sin girar su rostro hacia ella. ¿Por qué no ser sincero? ¿Por qué no decirle que su cercanía le duele, que debe esforzarse hasta el límite para no sucumbir ante sus pasiones? Pero no lo hará, y lo sabe a la perfección, porque la ama demasiado, y no hará nada que pueda alejarlo de ella.

—Zero…— Le dice en un susurro. Sabe que es ahora o nunca. El gran portón de entrada a la propiedad está muy cerca ya. La lucha que se desencadena en su interior es tremenda, agitando su respiración, y haciendo que su corazón se acelere.

El otro aun no voltea para mirarla, por lo que lo detiene, forzándolo a enfrentarla. La desesperación se apodera de ella, al ver el tono rojizo en los hermosos ojos del hombre. No lo había notado, pero Zero no se había alimentado de ella. Seguramente debe encontrarse muy hambriento.

No lo comprende. Sabe que Zero puede ser muy descuidado y desinteresado cuando se trata de sí mismo, pero no por eso duele menos. Le gustaría que fuera un poco más cuidadoso, pero sabe también que es muy cabeza dura, y le dirá que todo está bien.

Siente el impulso de obligarlo a beber de ella, de alguna manera. Sabe que puede hacerlo, pero tendría que utilizar la fuerza, o algún truco sucio.

Opta por morder su propia mano, acercando su sangrante apéndice hacia los labios entreabiertos del hombre. Siente el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel, despertando sus más bajos instintos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que bebió de él? ¿Una hora, o menos? No comprende por qué, pero el hambre que siente al ver como Zero toma cuidadosamente su brazo, para pasar su lengua, saboreando su sangre, produce un incendio en su interior.

Embobada, observa los labios del hombre. Se siente desesperada, necesita a Zero. Se acerca un poco más hacia él, apretando su cuerpo contra el otro. Lo desea, no puede negarlo, pero solo puede permitirse beber de su sangre. Dar un paso más sería desastroso para sus pobres nervios.

Acerca lentamente su boca hacia el cuello de Zero. Puede sentir los latidos, desaforados, nerviosos del hombre que la deja actuar a gusto. Aspira su esencia, saborea su piel, logrando sacar suaves suspiros de los preciosos labios de su adorado. Y se siente tan egoísta. Quien debería beber sangre es Zero, no ella, pero no puede controlar su sed.

Siente sus colmillos extenderse, lentamente, pues sabe que su sed no es producida por inanición, sino por sus propios deseos y necesidad del hombre que tiene enfrente. Abre su boca, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar el momento. Siente como Zero ladea su cabeza, para darle un mejor acceso, provocando en ella una reacción que no esperaba.

Lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo chocar su espalda contra un gran árbol. Ya no puede controlar sus impulsos. Se siente impotente ante la siempre voluntaria entrega del hombre, por lo que responde violentamente, sorprendiéndose de su propia actitud. Si es necesario, lo obligará a beber de ella.

Muerde con todas sus fuerzas su propia muñeca, despertando cada nervio de su cuerpo, respondiendo al dolor causado por ella misma, pero no le importa. No quiere que Zero sufra más.

Toma en su boca una gran cantidad de su propia sangre, ante la atónita mirada de Zero, que ya no puede contener más su hambre, evidenciado por el color de sus ojos. Pero sabe que la alejará si no sigue con su improvisado plan.

Lo aprisiona contra el árbol, escuchando el crujir de la seca corteza. Quizás esté usando demasiada fuerza, pero de momento no puede preocuparle menos.

—Yuuki, detente— le dice, casi sin aliento, aunque sus palabras contradicen sus acciones. Pues no realiza el más mínimo intento por apartarla, sobre todo cuando ve que la chica acerca su rostro, con su boca repleta de su propia sangre, hacia sus labios.

Comprende la intención de Yuuki, y, aunque piensa dejarla actuar, sabe que ella lo lamentará luego, como lo hace cada vez.

No es raro que luego de alimentarse el uno del otro compartan un tierno y casto beso. Sucedió en varias oportunidades, pero luego de cada una de ellas, Yuuki comienza con su inevitable "viaje de culpa", y no quiere que termine igual.

No volverá a repetirle que es su decisión. Ella lo sabe, y por mas que se lo repita infinitas veces, igualmente sabe que nada cambiará al menos que ella se decida completamente a vivir su propia vida.

Finalmente sus labios se tocan. En el preciso instante en que la sangre de Yuuki invade su boca, no puede evitar reaccionar instintivamente. No había notado que estaba tan sediento. No puede controlar sus impulsos, por más que lo intenta, pero se deja llevar, porque sabe que no podría lastimarla nunca.

Devora la boca de la chica, sin desperdiciar una gota de la sangre que ella misma había succionado de su muñeca. La toma por su cintura, inmediatamente cambiando posiciones. Presiona su cuerpo contra el de ella, empujándola contra el árbol.

Siente el éxtasis, y la desesperación por más. Ya no piensa claramente, el monstruo interior de a poco va tomando el control, pero resiste con todas sus fuerzas, quiere mantener su conciencia y disfrutar la oportunidad.

—Todo estará bien Zero— susurra Yuuki, al sentir como el otro abandona su boca para dirigir su rostro hacia su cuello, deslizando sensualmente su lengua, para luego, cuidadosamente, morder su cuello.

Ella abraza su cabeza posesivamente. Zero le pertenece, es suyo. Quiere que sus colmillos solo penetren su cuello, que sus labios solo besen su boca, y que su cuerpo solo le de placer a ella. Pero se siente tan hipócrita, porque ella misma es quien lo aleja. Pero se siente tan cansada. Ya no quiere luchar más. No puede alejarlo por más tiempo.

¿Podrá Zero sentir en su sangre que está dispuesta a todo? No cree poder expresar lo que siente con palabras.

—¿Esta la Yuuki que amo ahí dentro?— escucha que le pregunta, trabajosamente. La voz de Zero se escucha como si algo estuviera apretando su garganta. Y solo tarda unos segundos en comprender.

Sobre todo, cuando aprieta sus caderas contra ella, demostrándole lo que ella causa en él, la excitación que le provoca. La misma excitación que ella siente, que la ahoga y desespera un poco más cada segundo.

—Siempre estuvo aquí— le responde. Y siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Nuevamente esa pregunta, que desgarra su alma y su ser, si hubiese sido sincera la primera vez que le preguntó lo mismo, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes.

Pero no es tiempo de lamentarse por el pasado. Solo le importa el presente, y el hombre que se encuentra entre sus brazos. El cálido y hermoso sentimiento que surge en su pecho. Lo ama, profundamente, pero nunca pudo reconocerlo con palabras.

—Zero…— le dice, en tono de suplica. No quiere que su boca la traicione, por lo que no dice más, pero sube su pierna sugestivamente, acariciando con ella la larga pierna del hombre. La diferencia de altura es amplia, por más que intente llegar a la cadera de Zero, no podría hacerlo sin ayuda.

Ya no debe preocuparse por ello, ya que el otro parece haber leído sus pensamientos, o interpretó correctamente sus insinuaciones. Sin esforzarse, tomándola por la fina cintura, la levantó, ahora sí, logrando contactar sus caderas, alimentando infinitamente el fuego que desde hace rato arde en sus vientres.

—Ahh, Yuuki— susurra pegado a su cuello, para luego recorrerlo con sus labios, lamiendo su piel, besando nuevamente. Ella opta por aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Zero con sus piernas, y a su cabeza con sus manos.

Siente el calor subir desde su cadera. Quiere sentirlo suyo, por primera vez. Quiere entregarle todo, de una vez y para siempre. Puede imaginar la cara de alegría de Yori-chan al enterarse de lo que está a punto de pasar. Realmente extraña a su querida amiga, quien dejó de existir hace ya un tiempo.

No sabe si ese es el mejor lugar para entregarse a él, algún guardia podría verlos, pero no le importa. Si Zero se detiene ahora podría arrepentirse, y ella lo dejaría ir nuevamente.

Sus dudas se esfuman al sentir las manos cálidas del hombre acariciando su piel, debajo de su ropa. No se había percatado hasta el momento, en que siente una suave brisa recorrer sus piernas, pero solo viste un camisón. Solo su ropa interior la separa del cuerpo de Zero, y la propia ropa del hombre, que ahora busca con sus manos para librarlo de ella.

Es una posición incómoda, pues sus brazos son un poco cortos, pero Zero nota su intención, desabrochando su propio pantalón rápidamente, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Supone que debe estar tan nervioso como ella, por lo que acaricia delicadamente su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Es hechizante. Su mirada, sus hermosos ojos claros, tan brillantes bajo la luz de la luna, que se cola entre las ramas de los árboles. No podría imaginar una situación mejor para darle todo a este hombre. Como hipnotizada, acerca su cara lentamente para unir sus labios con los de Zero, moviéndolos delicadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de sus besos.

Pero sabe que hay más, y lo quiere. Mueve sensualmente sus caderas, instándole a dar el siguiente paso, sin dejar de besarlo. Una mano en su seno le hace dar un pequeño saltito de sorpresa, mirando sorprendida a Zero, que le devuelve una pícara sonrisa, volviendo a besarla apasionadamente.

Siempre se preguntó como sería Zero en la cama. Si bien está por descubrirlo, aunque no sea en una cama, no le sorprende redescubrir que puede ser muy sensual cuando se lo propone. Puede notarlo en cada oportunidad en que bebe su sangre.

Si antes dio un salto al sentirlo tocar su seno, ahora que lo siente cerca de su intimidad su corazón amenaza con detenerse. Baja su mano, tomando la de Zero, llevándolo a tocar directamente el área más sensible de su cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica que recorre su espalda la obliga a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, presentando su cuello libremente para Zero, que no desaprovecha la oportunidad para clavar nuevamente sus colmillos en la delicada piel.

Al mismo tiempo, comienza a mover su mano, excitándola aun mas, despertando suaves gemidos en sus labios entreabiertos. De un tirón, le arranca su ropa interior, bajando su propia ropa luego, quedando ambos dispuestos para seguir adelante.

Sabe que ya esta lista, puede sentirlo en su sangre. Está a un paso de hacerla suya, de hacerle el amor como lo sueña desde hace tanto tiempo. No quiere apresurarse, quiere estar seguro que es lo que Yuuki quiere, y puede hacerlo, su sangre no miente.

—Hazlo Zero— le dice suavemente, pegada a su oído, logrando erizar todos sus cabellos. Si necesitaba confirmación oral, ahí estaba. Ya nada lo detendría. Yuuki sería suya, finalmente.

Lleva su mano a su miembro, masajeándolo por un corto tiempo, preparándose. Tantea entre las piernas de la chica, advirtiéndole. Es la última oportunidad que tiene para negarse, si así lo quiere, pero no lo hace.

Aleja su cara del cuello de Yuuki, para poder mirarla a los ojos. La mira fijamente, buscando algo en los castaños orbes. La emoción, cariño y confianza que puede ver en ella logran conmoverlo, obligándolo a inspirar fuertemente, antes de comenzar a introducir, cuidadosamente, su miembro dentro de la calidez de la mujer que ama.

Siente que sus piernas le tiemblan, por lo que opta por arrodillarse, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Yuuki, que se encuentra unido al suyo.

Lentamente comienza a moverse, dando la oportunidad a Yuuki de llevar el ritmo, instándola a moverse por su propia cuenta, colocando sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

Yuuki siente las manos de Zero sobre su piel, lo siente temblar. Ella misma se siente muy nerviosa, pero no quiere que eso interfiera entre ellos. Acaricia cariñosamente el rostro de Zero, observando detenidamente sus ojos, sus expresiones. Besa delicadamente su frente, coloca su mano en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en la suave cabellera. Sin dejar de moverse, hacia adelante y atrás, sin movimientos bruscos, sin demasiada fuerza. Quiere disfrutar el momento, quiere que dure para siempre.

Siente como Zero se aferra a su espalda, piensa que debe estar conteniéndose para no aumentar el ritmo. No quiere torturarlo, pero se siente poderosa al saber que lo tiene completamente bajo su control. Pero a la vez siente que su pecho está por explotar. El cariño y cuidado con que Zero la trata despierta las más hermosas emociones dentro de ella.

Lo escucha quejarse, y de sus propios labios surgen pequeños gemidos. Su vientre reclama por más, por velocidad, por lo que comienza a aumentar el ritmo. Zero entonces parece despertar de su ensimismamiento, comenzando a mover su cadera, subiendo su cuerpo al encuentro del de Yuuki, que ahora sube y baja aumentando la velocidad a cada instante.

Ahora ambos se dejan llevar. La desesperación por alcanzar el clímax les hace perder el control, llevando sus cuerpos al límite, acariciando, lamiendo, besando cada tramo de piel que se encuentre a su alcance.

Yuuki siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Ya no resiste más. Siente que está por alcanzar el fin.

—Mas, Zero— pide lastimeramente, no reconociendo su propia voz.

El hombre responde, esforzándose aun un poco más. Haría cualquier cosa por complacerla.

Siente la tensión acumularse en su vientre, sabe que está cerca. Sin pensarlo, muerde el cuello del hombre, entrando en un éxtasis que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sus ojos están completamente cerrados, pero puede ver claramente imágenes de ellos dos, cuando se conocieron, cuando la mordió por primera vez, cuando lo vio apuntándose con su propia arma, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

No puede resistir más, su cuerpo libera todo lo que había acumulado, alcanzando el fin acompañado del más hermoso y placentero sentimiento que inunda su corazón. Segundos después, siente como su cuerpo se llena, evidenciando que Zero también alcanzó el clímax, haciéndola sentir completa.

—Yuuki— dice Zero, en un suspiro. —Di algo— le pide. Necesita saber que la chica está bien, que disfrutó tanto como él. Que no está arrepentida.

—Te amo, Zero— le dice, liberando algunas pequeñas lagrimas, a la vez que lo toma por el rostro, para besar primero su nariz, luego su mejilla, y por último, sus labios.

—También te amo, Yuuki— le dice, completamente conmovido.

Ahí permanecieron, por largo tiempo, sin moverse, sin decir palabra. Solo abrazándose, besándose de a tanto, pensando en un futuro que saben no será fácil, pero que pueden afrontar, juntos.

Yuuki recuerda haber leído hace un tiempo una frase que en ese momento no produjo nada en ella, pero que ahora recuerda, y descubre su verdadero significado.

No recuerda las palabras exactas, pero no por eso cambia el sentido. Decía algo así como "Decidas lo que decidas, nunca se sabe el resultado". Y se da cuenta que las decisiones que hay que tomar son muy difíciles, y el resultado inesperado, pero sabe que no va a lamentar estar al lado de Zero.


End file.
